


Green Polka Dot Panties

by gagewhitney



Category: New Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagewhitney/pseuds/gagewhitney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jess, wake up!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Polka Dot Panties

**Author's Note:**

> WOW. I am absolutely blown away by the response to my first New Girl fic. You guys are so awesome.

Nick wakes to the sound of voices outside his room and a mess of curly brown hair in his face. There's a brief moment where he's not sure where he is or what's happening, and then his eyes practically bug out of his head.

"Jess!" he whisper-shouts, shaking her shoulder. "Jess, wake up!"

"Hmm? What?"

"You fell asleep!" He's leaning over her, talking in her ear and shaking her shoulder.

"Huh?"

"You fell asleep in my room last night, and we overslept, and now it's 11 o'clock and Schmidt and Winston are out there and they're awake and we're in here!"

She blinks at him and looks at the door. "Oh."

"Yeah!"

"Oh, no!" she whispers, and now she's fully awake. "What do I do? I can't let them see me sneaking out of your room!"

"I know!"

She scrambles out from under the covers and hits the floor with a loud thud. They both wince. "Do you think they heard that?" she asks, hiding behind her fingers.

He makes the turtle face, and she jumps up to gather her clothes off the floor.

Her flirty pink bra is flung over the lamp on his bedside table. "You should really dust this more often," she notes, slipping the garment on. "It's really nasty, dude."

"Okay, Jess," he sighs. He's flopped back onto the bed with an arm tented over his eyes and his head against the pillows.

"Where are my panties?"

This sentence makes him perk up. "What?"

"Where are they?" She steps into the loose dress she'd worn the day before and zips up the side. "I definitely started out last night wearing underpants. Though I didn't end up that way, am I right?"

She does a goofy move where she elbows an imaginary person at her side, and he can't decide if he wants to kick her out now or kiss her senseless.

"I don't know. What do they look like?"

"Women's undergarments? Panties? Knickers? They're green, I think?" She shrugs. "How many pairs could be in here?"

He nods. "Yeah, you've got a point," he concedes with a sigh.

She looks under the bed for the fifth time, looks improbably in a drawer, looks in his wastepaper basket. "Argh!"

He rummages around in the sheets for a moment. "Ah-ha!" he crows, pulling out a pair of green polka dot panties.

"Yes!" She claps lightly. "Oh! Yay! Awesome!"

He spins them on his index finger and flicks them at her. She just barely catches them and quickly pulls them on under her dress.

"All right, listen," Nick says. He pulls on his shorts and a t-shirt and crawls out of bed. "I'll go out there, and I'll distract them so you can sneak out."

"Okay. I can get on board with that," she says, nodding enthusiastically. "Take them into the kitchen or something, you know? They won't even notice me, I bet."

"Okay." He stops for a moment and puts an arm around her waist, pulling her close. He kisses her soundly, and she wraps her arms around her neck. "Tonight?"

She grins cheekily at him. "Uh, duh," she says. She pushes away from him and steers him to the door. "Go get 'em, Tiger." She smacks his butt, and he turns to make one of his faces at her.

"Who are you? What, are we in a locker room?"

"Just go!"

He rolls his eyes and opens the door. "Morning," he greets Schmidt and Winston. "We have anything to eat in this place? I am starving."

She peeks through the door, and when the guys wander into the kitchen, Jess makes her escape, ducking down low and tip-toeing along the floorboards.

He sees her out of the corner of his eyes, sneaking and ridiculous along the wall, and prays the others don't. When she slips inside her room and quietly shuts the door, he breathes a sigh of relief.

"You know what? I'm going to go brush my teeth," he tells the guys. "Be right back."

They watch him walk toward the bathroom. Schmidt shakes his head. "Is this just mean? Should we just tell them we know?"

"Nah," Winston says. "Are you kidding? This is way more fun."


End file.
